


Another Song For Us

by timehaschangedme



Category: Ermal Meta-Fandom, Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Fabrizio Moro-Fandom, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Metamoro-fandom
Genre: Depiction of Suicide, Ghost!AU, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, ghost!Ermal, human!Fabrizio, mention of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehaschangedme/pseuds/timehaschangedme
Summary: Fabrizio knew since he was little that their house was haunted.





	Another Song For Us

Fabrizio knew since he was little that their house was haunted.

They moved in their new mansion, in a little nice neighbor in the outskirts of Rome when he was eleven. He didn't mind the change, even if he had to swap schools because they were too far away and he couldn't ask his parents to face a 30 minutes trip every morning.

He came into his new bedroom for the first time, finally escaping his mom's worried stare, and took a look around.   
It was a huge bedroom, at the first floor of the house. with large windows and a wooden floor.   
It was definitely rusty but Fabrizio loved it.  
He could tell there was something off in that room, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it and besides, he loved the idea of having a separate bedroom from his siblings.  
More so, being himself a little metal boy, he wasn't scared, only curious. He loved horror movies so he was ready to face any danger there could be. 

There was a little bathroom attached to the room, so he went to explore it. It was extremely white- all the floors and the walls were painted in that color- too much for his liking, but nothing that a little black added here and there couldn't fix.  
What struck him as odd were the words marked on the mirror, in an angry, red, blood-like ink.  
He hadn't noticed them at first, but there they were, a nightmarish reality in the too white room. 

_No, wait_ , he told himself, looking closely. _This is blood._

**You're in my territory** read the writing.  
“I'm not scared of you, whoever you are” said the boy, placidly, loudly.  
It was true, he wasn't afraid. He had quite the liking for supernatural stuff.

**Even if I told you you should be scared of me?**  
“I don't care, I've seen worse that a writing on a mirror”  
Fabrizio didn't really care. Used as he was to horror stories and movies, he knew that some writings on a wall could only mean one thing. And the writing being confirmed his theory.  
He watched, fascinated, as the words slowly rearranged themselves to form other sentences.

**I'm a ghost**  
“Cool!” Fabrizio was excited. He had read a lot about ghosts but he had never met one before!   
Saying this was cool was an understatement.

**I like you.  
I'm Ermal.**

He could feel from the writing that the ghost was smug. It must have been because of his reaction.

“I'm Fabrizio”

 

**Just so that you know, I'm calling you Bizio.**

Fabrizio laughed, left the bathroom and stored his discovery for later, determined to find out more about ghosts and their paranormal activities.

 

 

Two days after, something even stranger happened.  
It was almost 11 pm, he was hiding under the covers, the door closed, reading a book and enlightening all the passages that he loved the most, when he felt a weird weight on top of the blankets.

He came out while rustling them, looking rapidly around him.  
A young man was looking back at him. He was sitting on top of the blankets.   
He was pale, with curly black hair, black eyes and long elegant fingers that were placed on the covers, slowly peeling them off of him.

“Shhh” he spoke. “I'm Ermal”  
And then he smiled.  
Fabrizio suddenly thought that, in his short life, he'd never seen someone so _beautiful._  
Almost painfully so.  
In that moment his brain started working again and he deciphered the words this man had told him.  
“Wait, so you're Ermal? The bathroom Ermal? The-” he then whispered, excitedly “ghost?”  
Ermal laughed “Yes, it's me. And yes, I'm a ghost”  
“Oh, well. I'm Fabrizio”  
This ghost seemed... _nice_ , decided Fabrizio.  
“I know, I just wanted to meet you properly”  
Ermal tilted his head on the right and looked at him right in the eyes. Fabrizio held his breath, but he couldn't help but wonder “Wait, so it's true? You're a ghost?”

Ermal laughed again, softly.  
“Yes, I am. I'm stuck in this house so I guess you could say it's haunted” he explained.

Fabrizio was confused “But you're not mean” he affirmed, instead of asking.  
“I tried not to be” replied Ermal, a light in his eyes.

“I've the feeling you would enjoy to piss me off more than hurting me” confessed Fabrizio, not knowing how he had felt that way. “Like some weird kind of poltergeist”

“You're not wrong. So there's a brain under all that hair” joked Ermal, with that same light in his black eyes.  
“Hey! What's wrong with my hair! Have you seen yours?” Fabrizio touched his head, petting it slightly, trying to tame the beast that were his dark locks.

 

With the echo of his last laugh, Ermal disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea in mind for almost two months, but I kept on losing the drafts... Now I think it's finally coming together!  
> If you liked it, I'd love if you'd let me know!!!


End file.
